Rozdział 3: Powiązania
Weszli więc na klatkę schodową i zadzwonili do drzwi. Otworzył je jakiś jegomość, który miał być rzekomo korepetytorem. W rozmowie okazało się, że nim nie jest i nazywa się Gwidon Maklerski, Radosławski pokazał więc odznakę i weszli. Zaproponował im czarną herbatę, oni jednak grzecznie odmówili. - W jakiej sprawie panowie tu przyszli? - Zna pan może kogoś takiego? Pokazał mu kartkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem korepetytora, nazywającego się Konstantym Ukryckim. - Ah! o niego chodzi. - mówił lokator. - Tak. Wynajmował u mnie mieszkanie na okres kwartalny. Ponoć przybył z Krakowa, wątpie w to jednak. - Dlaczego? - Jego dowód był dziwny. Zobaczyłem więc wyciąg z konta i okazało się, że jest na inne nazwisko: Franciszek Jerzy Turowski, tak przynajmniej pamiętam. Uczył uczniów pobliskich szkół do egzaminów, zależnie od klasy i szkoły. Pieniądze pozwalały mu się utrzymać. - wstrzymał sie nagle z rozmową. - Ale dlaczego panowie pytają? - Słyszał pan pewnie w radiu lub telewizji o ostatnich morderstwach i ofiarach zabitych w makabryczny sposób. Widać było przerażenie, twarz i ręce lokatora zrobiły się blade i stare, a miał ledwie lat trzydzieści i całe życie było przed nim. Oczy zrobiły mu się małe, ręce i nogi trzęsły się. - I... I... - zaczął się jąkać, ale jakoś mówić - I sądzą... panowie... że on może mieć... z tym... coś wspólnego? - Możliwe. Nie wiemy. - stwierdził Wojtek. - Nic nie możemy wykluczyć. Ksawery poczuł zapach palonego prochu, nie wiedząc jak on się znalazł w pokoju gościnnym. Spytał się mieszkańca: - Czy ma pan w domu broń? - Tak. - powiedział już normalnie. - Pistolet na polowanie. Ale dlaczego pan pyta? Ksawery ruszył się z miejsca. Pobiegł i stanął przed gabinetem, zamkniętym na klucz. - Chce pan zobaczyć pistolet? Już otwieram gabinet. Otworzył i pokazał rewolwer Ruger GP-100. Pokazał też pudełko na naboje. Było wszystko to w szufladzie od biurka, na którym stał laptop. Ksawery popatrzył pod każdym kątem na zabezpieczone narzędzie śmierci, a Wojtek zauważył, że mimo zamknięcia na klucz, zniknęło z dwanaście naboi. Jerzy wziął przyrządy do pomiaru naboi i odkrył, że to ten sam kaliber, którym raniono jedną ze studentek. Również lufa była jeszcze ciepła i pachniało z niej prochem. - Ja nie strzelałem. - mówił spanikowany. - Szafa była zamknięta. Nigdy bym nie zabił człowieka. Przysięgam. - Wierzymy. - mówił Radosławski. - Ale tymczasem... Jest pan zmuszony udać się z nami na komisariat. - Ludzie. - krzyczał. - Ja ich nie zabiłem. - Ich? Tych kobiet z telewizji? - pytał Wojtek. - Tak!!! Ja ich nie zabiłem! Nie wiem kto! - Więc proszę nam pomóc. - odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia Ignacy. Oskarżony w stresie wciąż krzyczał, że ich nie zabił, ale Ksawery i Ignacy wzięli go i skuli w kajdanki. Wrzucili go więc do nieoznakowanego radiowozu koło komendy i pojechali do Pałacu Mościckich, czyli na Komendę Główną. Maklerskiego posadzili na krześle. Stresował się, z każdą minutą wychodził na jego twarzy strach, niepewność i kolejne obawy. Inspektor wszedł razem z Klusowskim i zaczęli zadawać pytania. Student, ponieważ był u niego na praktykach, miał takie prawo. - Więc twierdzi pan, że nie zabił tych kobiet? - rozpoczął. - Tak! Tak twierdzę. - Ma pan jakieś alibi? - spytał inspektor. - Nie rozumiem. - Alibi oznacza możliwą obronę, wobec zarzutu, coś co pana może uniewinnić w opinii biegłych. - Aha. Rozumiem. Dobrze. Powiem. - Więc. - Panie studencie, inspektorze. Oto moje alibi. - rozłożył ręce, ale nadal był na nerwach. - W dniu zabójstw, a był to chyba piątek, niestety nie pamiętam... - W czwartek. - podał mu dni zabójstw Jerzy. - Więc w czwartki zazwyczaj bywam u mojego przyjaciela na Ursynowie. Oglądamy tam różne seriale telewizyjne od 18:00 do 21:00. Nazywa się Mirosław Kondratowski. - Sprawdzimy to. A na razie posiedzi pan sobie na dołku do naszego powrotu. - Co!? Nie. Błagam! - szarpał się i próbował wyzwolić z rąk prowadzących go funkcjonariuszy. Zrobili więc tak jak mówili. Pojechali do Aleji Komisji Edukacji Narodowej, tam bowiem znajdował się dom rzekomego przyjaciela podejrzanego. Adres to numer 27. Mieszkanie miało 65 metrów kwadratowych. Była tam sypialnia połączona z salonem i gabinet mieszkańca. Pojechali cywilnym samochodem - Hondą Civic. Zatrzymały ich korki, które zdawało się, miały nawet kilometr. Nic dziwnego zresztą, bo Most Łazienkowski płonął i został zamknięty. Oddano go do remontu. Najbliższy znajdował się na Czerniakowie. Mowa tu o moście Siekierkowskim. Wyjechali o 13:00, dotarli dopiero na 15:30. Zostawili samochód na parkingu i poszli na pierwsze piętro, gdzie ponoć znajdowało się mieszkanie. Zadzwonił Wojtek, a zza drzwi antywłamaniowych usłyszano kogoś. - Słucham. Akwi... - przerwał wypowiedź, gdy podniósł rękę inspektor. - Tu policja. Badamy sprawę związaną z brutalnymi morderstwami młodych dam na terenie całej Warszawy. Ponoć osoba o nazwisku Gwidon Maklerski oglądała z panem w pana mieszkaniu seriale od 18:00 do 21:00. - A! To w takim razie zapraszam panów policjantów. - zamki w drzwiach mieszkania się zaczęły otwierać. - Właściwie to my jesteśmy asystentami inspektora. - mówił Ignacy. - Mimo wszystko wejdźcie do środka. Asystent, funkcjonariusz. Co za różnica? - "Większa niż myślisz, obywatelu". - pomyślał Ponicki. Mieszkanie było całe w odcieniach kolorów żółtego i zielonego. Wisiały obrazy z kwiatami i owocami. To raczej nie mężczyzna projektował mieszkanie. Przeczucia Ignacego nie myliły, zauważył w korytarzu na szafce na buty zdjęcie ciemnoblond kobiety, mającej na sobie krótki rękaw, uśmiechniętej i z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywała owa kobieta. Może to była jego żona, albo siostra. W każdym bądź razie jej nie było. Goście usiedli na sofie i poczęli pytać: - Słyszał pan o rytualnych morderstwach licealistek. Przywiązane do krzyża w bieliźnie i wrzucone do Wisły. Wyłowiono siedem ciał. - zaczął inspektor - Co pan powie? - spytał zdziwiony. - Tak, tak. Podejrzewamy Gwidona, ale chcemy sprawdzić jego alibi. - Gwidon był tu cały czas. Znamy się z domu dziecka. - powiedział podchodząc do szafki i wyjmując karafkę z whisky. - Przychodzi do mojego mieszkania, a ja do niego. - Czy w dniach morderstw był u pana? - Oczywiście. W wielu przypadkach szedł inna droga, ale zawsze był o stałej porze. Kiedy zamordowano ofiary, bo tak spytam z ciekawości? - To my tu zadajemy pytania! - mruknął Ksawery. - Ksawery, uspokój się. - odparł chłopak Elizy. - Badania wskazują na godzinę 19:00. - Wtedy właśnie oglądaliśmy Klan. Był w domu, poszedł do kuchni po odcinku. Zajęliśmy się gotowaniem. Roksana... - Sorry. Kto? - spytał Ignacy. - Roksana z domu Magocka, moja żona. - To jej portret stał na półce w korytarzu? - A więc widział pan nasze zdjęcie zrobione we Florencji? - odpowiedział pytaniem retorycznym przyjaciel Gwidona. - Cóż, w każdym bądź razie poszła do osiedlowego i zrobiła zakupy. Kupiła chleb, mięso i nabiał. - Panie Kondratowski, czy ma pan jej paragon fiskalny? - Leży w kuchni, na blacie. Możecie go zobaczyć. Ja przed władzą nie mam żadnych tajemnic. Do kuchni poszedł Ignacy z Ksawerym. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie. Szukali więc blatu, który był im potrzebny. Znaleźli go wkrótce. Paragony były w specjalnym koszyku wiklinowym niewielkich rozmiarów, takich jak na przykład na kredki. Było tych karteczek z cenami całkiem sporo, jedna była nawet z Radomia. Po paru minutach poszukiwań znaleźli w końcu to, co musieli. Faktycznie, był to jej paragon. Obok była lista zakupów, którą spisał... Gwidon. To było jego pismo. Bardzo dziwny był ten zbieg okoliczności. Co więcej, nie był to jeszcze dowód. Wrócili do salonu, pokazali paragon, a wtedy Mirosław i koledzy z funkcjonariuszem kończyli rozmowę. Podczas pokazania paragonu fiskalnego, zdecydowano się go zabrać do laboratorium, a w międzyczasie Radosławski użył przyrządów do daktyloskopii w kuchni. Świadek miał rację, Gwidon był wtedy w tym pomieszczeniu w dniu zabójstwa siostry bliźniaczki Ksawerego. Udowodniły to nawet kamery monitoringu. A więc podejrzany był niewinny. Wyszli i pożegnali się z lokatorem i już mieli pojechac samochodem, gdy usłyszeli strzał z karabinu snajperskiego. Pocisk trafił obok Ksawerego i Ignacego, w chodnik. Radosławski wyjął pistolet i zaczął patrzeć w ukryciu na otoczenie. Zauważył jakąś postać na dachu z karabinem, która założyła go na plecy i biegła w głąb budynku. Tymczasem Wojtek wziął w pęsetę pocisk i włożył do torebki foliowej. Grupa pojechała na komisariat po zabezpieczeniu miejsca zdarzenia. W Pałacu, w gabinecie inspektora Wojciech, Kaliski, stróż prawa i Ponicki siedzieli przy biurku i patrzyli na ofiary, wyniki badań oraz zeznania świadków, którzy znaleźli ciała dziewcząt. Nagle Ignacy zauważył na dłoni jednej z ofiar imieniem Junona Konwalia tatuaż, a obok okaleczenie. Malunek na skórze przedstawiał smoka w słońcu, ale pod nim był słabo wyryty gorącym żelazem napis 3-8-45. Wiedział, co to za symbol. - Chyba znalazłem kolejny trop. - powiedział po chwili przyjrzenia się pod lupą. - Ten tatuaż robi Bractwo Pogodnego Smoka. - To przecież jedna z kosmopolitycznych grup w szkole siostry i Twojej. - Właśnie o nie mi chodzi. - Problem w tym, że to jest pierwsza ofiara, a następne nie mają cyfr. - Mają. - wtrącił się Jerzy Radosławski. - Miały na języku. - Ale ohyda. - powiedział brat ostatnie zamordowanej. - A co robi to Bractwo, Ignacy. Młodzieniec więc odpowiedział najlepiej, jak umiał: - To tak zwane Bractwo, to grupa ludzi, którzy są skupieni wokół otwartości i zrozumienia innych cywilizacji oraz wybaczenia im. Ja i Eliza chcieliśmy należeć do niego, ale nie przyjęła nas Rada po tym, jak usłyszeliśmy, że mamy przebaczyć Niemcom. My nienawidzimy tego narodu. Natomiast Rosjanom przebaczyliśmy, bo to nie oni są odpowiedzialni za zabory i gnębienie naszego narodu, tylko ich władza. - Ta, jasne, ich władza. - powiedział. Znany był Ignacemu z notorycznego oczerniania i nienawiści do tego narodu. - A Katyń? A pogromy na Żydach? - Pierwsza sprawa: komuniści ze Stalinem na czele. Druga sprawa: car i policja. - Jak oni tylko grabież znają! - Mendelejew i Dostojewski jakoś nic nie ukradli. Drugi za działalność antycarską został skazany. - Hej! - krzyknął Radosławski. - Darujcie sobie te dysputy historyczno - ideologiczne i niech Ignacy lepiej powie o co mu chodzi. - Te cyfry... Zaraz! Tylko jeden człowiek miał na swym ręku takie cyfry. - podniósł się i mrocznie powiedział. - Ernest Kryszniewski! - Gdzie on jest? - spytał się nagle inspektor. - Nie wiemy. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tak kompletnie. Ale wiem, gdzie można spotkać to Bractwo. W mojej szkole. Tej teraźniejszej. - Ale są wakacje! - mówił Wojtek. - Niekoniecznie w budynku. W okolicy to na pewno. - A zatem musimy tam pojechać. - oficer służb porządkowych wziął czapkę. - Jak najszybciej. Gdzie jest szkoła, do której uczęszczasz? Ksawery odpowiedział: - Ponieważ ja chodzę do technikum, a on do liceum, a to jest jeden budynek, to często rozmawiamy ze sobą na przerwach. Zespół Szkół numer 32 jest na ulicy Ożarowskiej numer 71. Znajduje się w dzielnicy Wola. - Wola? - zdziwił się policjant. - No cóż, dobrze. Przynajmniej wiemy, że teren wokół szkoły nie może być duży. Nie jest, prawda? - Nie. Nie jest. Spoko, wiemy gdzie najczęściej chodzą. Tak więc pojechali na Wolę. Zauważyli też w dowodach jedną rzecz - kobiety były zabijane w sposób rytualny, ale były to kobiety... o poglądach kosmopolitycznych. - Pamiętam, że do Elizy przybył jakiś akwizytor, a potem podobny do niego był korepetytor. - mówił w aucie Ksawery - Akwizytora wygnaliśmy, ale korepetycje byliśmy zmuszeni przyjąć z powodu kłopotów w paru przedmiotach, jakie miała moja bliźniaczka. - Dobrze to wiedzieć. Być może mamy mordercę. - Czy to może być jedna osoba? - Jaki miał strój? - spytał się Klusowski. - Wiedziałem, że spytasz Wojtek. Miał beret w kratkę, beżowy płaszcz i dżinsowe spodnie. - Chyba właśnie opisałeś mordercę. - powiedział z rezygnacją Ignacy. Wojtek nawoływał, by Ponicki miał więcej optymizmu. Uczeń ZS nr 32 zrobił się dużo pogodniejszy i dalej patrzył na drogę. Docierali do osiedla przy parku. Pojechał przed nimi tramwaj, musieli więc postać zgodnie z przepisami. Jechali więc Ożarowską i zdołali znaleźć jakieś miejsce parkingowe. Osiedle pamiętało jeszcze czasy przedwojenne. Widać było po szkole, że toczyły się tu zażarte walki. Wakacje były już trochę, bowiem był to 16 lipca. Aby znaleźć owych ludzi, musieli trochę się przejść po osiedlu. Ksawery nadal nie był w stanie zapomnieć o świętej pamięci siostrze. Zbyt dużo było radosnych wspomnień z nią. Bractwo Pogodnego Smoka być może mogłoby rozwiać pewne wątpliwości, więc wkrótce wypatrzyli członków organizacji przy małej restauracji na wysokości Sitnika. Rozmawiali o czymś, mieli laptopa na stole, chyba oglądali rzeczy w Internecie. - Dzień dobry szanownemu państwu. - kulturalnie przywitał się Ignacy Ponicki. - Ignacy. - powiedział jakiś młodzieniec w długich, kasztanowych włosach. - Jeśli chodzi o pasowanie Cię na naszego brata, to... - Nie o to chodzi. - przerwał mu Wojtek. - Państwo pozwolą, że się przedstawię. Wojciech Klusowski, student prawa na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim. Kłaniam się nisko. - Czego chcecie? - spytał członek Bractwa. - Może ze mną powinniście porozmawiać. - przyszedł do nich Radosławski i pokazał im odznakę policyjną. Członkowie organizacji zmienili natychmiast ton wypowiedzi i rozmawiali normalnie, jak przystało w tym momencie. - Inspektorze. Czy to jest zatrzymanie? - Nie. Mamy po prostu kilka pytań. - Dobrze. Proszę pytać. Pierwszym pytaniem była więc znajomość poprzednich ofiar. Pierwszymi były studentki. Potem przyszła kolej na zabite licealistki. Na pytania o Elizę nie udzielili zbytnich odpowiedzi. Zanim jednak poszli, zatrzymała ich jakaś kobieta. Wyglądała trochę po japońsku, ale w rzeczywistości ubrana była jak postać z gry komputerowej. Nie należy mówić, co to za gra, gdyż lokowanie produktu tutaj nie jest zbytnio legalne. Powiedział, że zna jedną z ofiar, która chodziła na kursy. To jej przyjaciółka, młodsza o rok. Chodziła do liceum, lecz ta cosplay, bo tak się nazywa takich ludzi, do technikum. Co więcej, pamięta, jak przed zabójstwem, konkretniej cztery dni przed tym zdarzeniem, zadzwonił dziwny telefon wydający świergot ptaków, jej ulubionych - wróbli. Co więcej, każda ofiara słyszała dźwięk ulubionych rzeczy i dziwnie się zachowywała, jakby w amoku. Potem pojawiały się dziwne sny, a na koncu były problemy w nauce i nagle miły korepetytor, pomagający w wielu przedmiotach szkolnych. Wówczas inspektorowi coś błysnęło w głowie - to było coś dziwacznego, jakiś zakodowany przekaz. Ofiara była cała wykrwawiona i wcześniej uduszona, widać było po sekcji zwłok jednak, że nie próbowała i nie usiłowała uciekać, była odprężona. Ignacy i Kaswery zainteresowali się tym, widać coś się zaczęło łączyć w parę. Ofiara znana Bractwu Pogodnego Smoka i Eliza Kaliska zachowywały się tak samo po tym telefonie, chodziły do podobnie wyglądających korepetytorów i był to jeden przedmiot - matematyka. Nie tracąc więc czasu, Jerzy i reszta podziękowali za rozmowę i poszli do samochodu, jakim przyjechali. Niespodziewanie jednak rozległ się huk i kula trafiła obok nich w ścianę budynku. Lampka z lasera świeciła i celowała w miejsce, przez które chcieli przejść, a było to przy przystanku autobusowym na ulicy Deotymy, koło szkoły podstawowej. Grupa wyjęła oręż, czyli pistolety, jakimi zostali obdarowani i obserwowali skąd mogło paść czerwone światełko od lasera lub błysk lunety. Wiedzieli, że to był snajper, mafia czy zawodowi zabójcy przecież by się nie patyczkowali z nimi. Jednak potem lampka zniknęła, jakby w powietrzu, wiedzieli zresztą, że to było ostrzeżenie od poszukiwanych morderców. "Czyli to oznacza, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze." - mówił w myślach Ignacy. - "A skoro tak jest, to zabójcy przysłali nam ostrzeżenie. Ciekawe, co dalej. List z pogróżkami? Dorwę tych drani, zapłacą za to, że tknęli Elizę" - rosła w nim od jakiegoś czasu chęć zemsty i zabicia tych, którzy to zrobili. "Ale czy ty nie idziesz w ich ślady?" - spytała się jego druga część duszy. - "Przecież oni tego chcą. Żebyś został demonem, żebyś został przez nich zapędzony w kozi róg, byś nie miał niczego. Pamiętaj o Elizie. Nie pogrążaj się w myślach o zemście. Wiodą do szaleństwa. Chcesz zapłacić za swe błędy?" "Za to że chcę sprawiedliwości? Że chcę by zapłacili za to? Moi rodzice zbudowali mój status od zera. Ja stworzyłem swoją sławę od zera. Ale oni sami staną się zerem." "Oni już są zerem. Już są przegranymi. Tylko nie chcą się przyznać do tego w żaden sposób." "Najpierw zniszczę ich na oczach mediów. Zwrócę ich kolegów przeciw nim. Ich rodziny odwrócą się od nich. A na końcu przytłoczeni popełnią samobójstwo." "Ale ich rodziny obwinią Ciebie". Radosławski i grupa oraz Ponicki poszli wtedy do samochodu. Śledztwo na komendzie zamarło znowu w martwym punkcie. Widać nie było kolejnych dowodów. Ale miały dopiero nadejść. Kategoria:Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady Kategoria:Opowiadania użytkownika CreationKeeper